Bite
by Sleepzombie
Summary: The Goblin King was a villain, Sarah was a hero, sacrifice or otherwise; she was better.


**_I DISCLAIM_**

PaisleyRose suggested/asked that I do a story for the thoughts in Villain. Sounded like fun, so this is what I came up with. It took me forever to write, so, my apologies.

It's not at all what I originally had in mind, as what I had in mind was multi chaptered, but I like it. Much better than I actually like the chapter story. So. Yay!

Review please, and point out any and all spelling and grammar, because I'm not good at it, in any way.

Enjoy.

Also, the title doesn't really have anything to do with anything. It was originally Biting Disappointment, but I didn't like it, so, now it's just Bite.

* * *

**Bite**

"You have no power over me." Sarah looked into his eyes, confident. She'd said the lines right, _she_ was right, he had _no_ power over her. She looked into mismatched eyes, the Goblin King was disappointed, and it didn't really surprise Sarah, he'd lost not only the love of his life, but he'd been bested by someone who was, no doubt centuries younger than him. Yes, this was wonderful; there was nothing better than this.

The Goblin King threw the crystal upwards and then he was gone, and The Owl was in his place, the clock struck thirtee . . . No, no that was definitely twelve. She turned abruptly to watch the clock, and then she watched Jareth flutter out the door, and flinched as it slammed behind him.

Toby. Up the stairs, into the nursery, and there he was. Smiling and happy. Sarah's own smile faltered, so when he spent time with his older sister, who was only trying to take care of him, he bawled, but when he was kidnapped for thirteen hours by an evil Goblin King, he's happy as a clown. Ungrateful _brat_.

She flicked of the lights and entered her room quietly, that Toby had shut up was a blessing, she would savor it. It wasn't likely to happen again soon.

Sarah leaned her back against her bedroom door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. She was home, home, home, _home_ and the Goblin King couldn't get her. Not so long as she watched her words, was careful to keep her daydreams in check.

Day dreams, dreams, passions, all of it had to be kept in check, else he try and use them against her, steal them from her . . .

Unless. No. It wasn't possible. She jumped at the dressing table; all her things were still there, the music box, _the_ book, her makeup, her pictures but . . .

"None of it means anything!" Sarah pulled at the hair at her temples.

"_It will show you you're dreams."_

And she'd said _no_. No to her _dreams_. She looked around the room frantic, daydreams? No. Passions? No! All of them were gone. Toby better be grateful, she thought, she'd given up _everything_ for him, everything that had ever mattered!

"It's not fair!" Sarah looked back at the dressing table, she moved forward numbly, and let her head fall into her hands. She took long deep breaths, and then started packing things away. Everything important. She could have made something of those things, those dreams were going to be her life, she had been so sure that she would have been able to do it, to make her life exactly that way.

But Toby, stupid, annoying Toby had gone and ruined it all.

She wanted to run into his nursery and shake him until he stopped breathing, but she calmed herself instead. No, she didn't have her childish, wonderful, dreams anymore. That meant she had to be an adult. She had to be responsible, and careful, she had to think of the consequences, and be kind.

Sarah had made up her mind. She would be an adult from now on.

And with that decision Sarah had one last childish bash with her fantasy friends. She would never see them again; this was her last chance, after all, because they were her dreams.

So, Sarah danced and laughed, and, totally unnoticed, a disappointed owl flew away from the window, never to think of Sarah Williams again.

/\/0\/\

Sarah went to college three years later, graduating high school with average grades and a deep silent hatred of her family. Especially Toby. He was so happy, and she was so miserable, and she had given it all up for _him_. And he didn't even care, hell, he didn't even _remember_.

But at least he was alive she'd tell herself. And then she'd start her homework, to take her mind off things.

She graduated college too, soon enough. She got a job at Toby's elementary school as his librarian. She saw the little _monster _every day, she got to watch him _grow _when she was stuck in this mindset, she couldn't grow without dreams, and Toby had taken hers from her, the selfish little bastard.

Toby grew up well, even with Karen for a mother. He sang, and danced too. Apparently, Sarah thought with great glee, he'd taken just as much from Jareth as he had from _her_. By the time he turned fourteen he'd started acting too, for real acting, he'd stolen _her_ dreams and gotten a lead part in a hugely popular TV show.

Sarah was still in the elementary school library when Toby turned sixteen and got his first real girlfriend, and it was disgusting how they adored each other. No one adored _her_ that way.

_Oh_, Jareth would have she knew, but she had given _that _up for him too.

When Toby turned eighteen, Karen and Sarah's father had a second marriage. To show their undying love, children to keep them together or no. It was showy and romantic, and Toby asked his girlfriend of two years to move in with him there, she'd accepted.

Sarah had gone alone.

Toby turned twenty, and published a book. Sarah read it, and rage filled her the whole way through, it was like his experience in the Labyrinth, though things were off, he obviously thought it was a reoccurring dream, in fact he'd told her so. But what irked Sarah most; he'd written her part as the Villain. She'd thrown the book in the fire as soon as she'd finished it and not spoken of it again.

Five years later Sarah met a man, a new teacher at the school, he was beautiful, and he seemed interested in her. But she knew she couldn't have him, she had dreamt of love, of marriage and children, and she had given up her dreams, and so she had given up the man too. She kept him at arms length. And, eventually her behavior towards him became so bad that she got fired for it.

She had raged and screamed and trashed her front room, but she had nothing to show for it, really. It had been an impersonal room, because Toby had let Jareth take all personal things from her.

But oh, _oh_, she had satisfaction. She was miserable, but she had _won_, and she had taken more from Jareth, than Toby had taken from her. He had _loved_ her, and she had denied him, oh she had _crushed_ him she was sure.

The Goblin King was a villain, but she was a _hero_, sacrifice or otherwise; she was _better_.

Toby was twenty eight when he married, the same girl he'd been with all his life, Sarah did not attend, he was thirty when he had two beautiful twins. Sarah had never seen them. And three years later, Sarah was not there when Toby's wife was killed, she didn't _care_, after all he had taken from her he _deserved_ it. She didn't attend the funeral, she didn't offer condolences. Toby was thirty five when his older sister died.

He wept at her funeral.


End file.
